


[Fanart] VLD doodles

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: A collection of various VLD doodles and drawings.





	[Fanart] VLD doodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6n9_x0Whso)

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/181504266225/i-never-thought-i-would-draw-voltron-fanart-cause)


End file.
